Guess The Kisser Clark Or Superman?
by Beloved
Summary: The title says it all, don't you think? WIP
1. Default Chapter

Guess The Kisser - Clark, or Superman?   
An after work game gets a *little* out of hand, and Lois finds out a little more about Clark than she was meant to   
  
The lights had gone.   
The elevator was out.   
It was 8:30pm one Friday night in Metropolis, and there was a small group of Daily Planet workers stuck in the newsroom.   
Luckily, Clark had managed to find candles and matches somewhere, and had lit them around the room.   
The group were sitting in a circle on the floor in the middle of the newsroom, somewhat relaxed by the bottle of wine that Lois' sister, Lucy, had brought with her for her stay with Lois.   
At first, they had been playing Truth or Dare, but that eventually escalated to Guess the Kisser. With all the people there being young and single, it was quite amusing, especially if or (more often) when, they guessed wrong.   
However, they all quietened down slightly when the spun pen landed on Lois to be the one receiving the next kiss.   
Jimmy and Lucy glanced at each other and Jimmy raised his eyebrows, at which Lucy nodded. Earlier that day, Lucy had confided in Jimmy that she was worried about her sister's love-life - or lack thereof, and so they had decided to see if they could fix Lois and Clark up.   
Lucy blindfolded Lois - she was the only one that they did not trust not to peek, and then both her and Jimmy pointed at Clark. The rest of the group quickly followed suit, as they could all see how Clark felt for Lois, and had often wondered why Lois, being one of the best investigative reporters in the business, had never noticed.   
With that unanimous decision, Clark actually blushed, realising that he must not be as good at hiding his feelings as he thought.   
He took a deep breath to try to prepare himself when Lois piped up impatiently "Hey! Stop dawdling and just get this over with! I'm getting bored sitting here unable to see anything!"   
Everyone laughed, and Clark chuckled, thinking 'That's my Lois'.   
So, at that, Clark leaned forwards and gave Lois a hesitant kiss. However, Clark had expected it to be bittersweetly short, and he certainly had not expected a response! He sure as hell got one though! As soon as he realised this, he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer.   
It was only when they absorbed the whistles and cheers from the rest of the group that they pulled away, Clark blushing once more.   
Lois was amazed, and stammered "S-s-Superman?" in disbelief as she impatiently attempted to pull off her blindfold.   
The rest of the group laughed at her (supposedly) pathetic guess, but Clark, still blushing, just stared at her, his jaw almost touching the ground in amazement, and automatically put one hand to his glasses.   
Lois had by then managed to get the blindfold off, and the first - and only thing she saw as she removed it was Clark's still blushing face and amazed expression.   
She went completely white and whispered "Clark?" with a note in her voice practically begging for someone to say no. However, no-one could do that, because everyone could see that Lois was serious, and they went completely silent.   
If possible, Lois' face went even paler and she just pointed at Clark, and stammered "Y-You? It was you?"   
Clark opened his mouth to answer, but Lois did not give him a chance to.   
"OhmyGod! Clark! Clark is...." she said, trailing off and flinging one hand to her mouth in disbelief.   
Clark leaned forward quickly, to try to stop Lois from finishing her sentence. However, he did not have to, as she stopped herself from continuing.   
She fainted.   
  



	2. Part 2

After Clark had taken a moment to try and let everything sink in, he picked Lois up effortlessly, and started to walk in the direction of the Conference Room, when he remembered that there were about half a dozen people in the room who would want an explanation.   
Taking a deep breath, Clark slowly turned back towards the group to explain. "You've all seen Lois when she's angry, right?" Everyone nodded apprehensively. "Well, I saw that look in her eyes. When she comes round she's gonna be very angry, and I don't want to subject you to Lois when she's angry - especially when she's angry with me. So I'm just gonna take her into the Conference Room and wait for her to regain consciousness. When she does, I'll let her rant and rave, and then we'll come out."   
At that, Clark grabbed a torch from his desk and threw it at a young man in the group. "Jason. While I'm in there, You go to the fuse box at the end of the corridor and try to get the lights back on. Jimmy, make sure everyone else stays here - and look after Lucy. She hardly knows her way around here when the lights are on," Clark said, smiling fondly at Lucy so she would not take offence.   
Jimmy opened his mouth, but Clark seemed to know what he was about to say. "There's no need to apologise Jimmy. And no, I won't tell Lois. Anyway, my guess is that it wasn't all your idea," Clark said, glancing back at Lucy.   
They both at least had the grace to look guilty.   
"I thought so, " Clark said as he walked into the Conference Room, shutting the door behind him with his foot, as he was still carrying a still unconscious Lois.   
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Clark had laid Lois on the table in the Conference Room , and had been bathing  
her head with some cold water. He stopped when he saw her eyelids flickering  
open, and stepped away.  
She opened her eyes properly and shook her head in an attempt to focus. As soon  
as she had focused enough to see where she was, and who she was with, she sat up  
immediately and asked "Clark?"  
At that, Clark stepped out from the shadowed corner and into the candlelight.  
"Lois-"  
Lois cut him off by slapping him in the face. "Don't you dare say that hurt.  
Superman" she hissed, anger filling her voice.  
"Lois, I can explain-" Clark started to say, but Lois cut him off again, and  
started shouting and pacing. "Clark! I'm you're partner! And I thought I was  
your best friend!! Why the HELL didn't you tell me that you were Su-"  
Clark cut her off this time, putting his hand to her mouth. "Lois, not so loud,"  
he whispered, nodding in the direction of the others, who were all staring  
intently through the window. She walked over to the window and glared at them  
all, before pulling down the blinds.  



	4. help me!

Look, I'm kinda stuck here.  
So, if you can come up with any ideas of what could happen next, e-mail them 2 me at belovedplank@hotmail.com, and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
